


Made to Keep Moving

by FairyLights101



Series: Zine Works [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: The Shiratorizawa VBC takes a team trip to bond.
Series: Zine Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156664
Kudos: 27





	Made to Keep Moving

Packing the cars had taken a little too long, and everyone had double-checked their bags one last time before they’d left. Despite that, Goshiki had still managed to forget his brush and a blanket, which had made Shirabu shake his head while Tendou tossed his head back in laughter—until he realized he’d forgotten his hair gel. But despite the slow and _slightly_ rocky start to the trip, it was good, though waking up to having the tent flap jerked open was _not._

Goshiki groaned, threw up his hand long enough to squint and find someone too tall with too vibrant hair outlined by _too much light._ Goshiki turned away, curling in on himself and pulling his pillow over his head. His sleeping bag was warm and comfortable despite the roots beneath him and the rock he’d had to carefully wiggle out from beneath him through the fabric of the tent through the night, which had been next to _impossible_ without being able to actually touch it, and he just wanted _five more minutes._

“Don’t wanna…” he mumbled weakly. 

Bright laughter burst through the soft morning quiet. “Tsu-chan!” Tendou cried as he somehow managed to throw the tent flap _even wider,_ “Rise and shine! It’s a brand new day and we’re going _hiking,_ didn’t ya know?” 

Goshiki grumbled faintly and pressed the pillow tighter over his face. _I don’t wanna get up, don’t wanna go to school, just wanna—wait._

He shot upright, scrambling for his bag of clothes, and Tendou’s cackling filled the air, more laughter following in suit as Goshiki hastily changed and stumbled out into the blinding morning light. 

Everyone was already out there gathered by the low fire, slowly roasting pieces of meat over it as they grinned at him. “Tsutomu,” Ushijima said after a moment, “I think your shirt is on inside-out and backwards.” 

Goshiki cursed softly and frantically pulled off his shirt and corrected it so that the golden cat eyes stared out, and he settled with the rest of the team to cook his breakfast over the fire.

* * *

Hiking the trails was _exciting,_ especially with the animals that hung back, concealed in the woods, staring at them with wide, curious eyes before they shot off, scared away by Tendou’s flailing limbs and the way Goshiki darted over, a little too curious. Even if it held the group up, he couldn’t resist chasing after them, plunging off the trail and creating a ruckus, which resulted in more than a few feathers and flowers and pretty rocks being safely tucked into his backpack. Nevertheless, they managed to keep at a good pace. 

Goshiki fought to lead the pack—but nothing could quite match the strength and length of Ushijima’s strides, or his seemingly endless energy. It only took an hour for Goshiki to give up—just for a while—and fall back a little, walking along the edge of the group with a grin as he hummed. The air in the mountains was even cleaner than that in Miyagi, cooler too. Goshiki let it fill his lungs as he bounced from one patch of sunlight to the next, leaves dappling the light and wind cooling the sweat on the small of his back. 

“Tsutomu.” 

He glanced back, found Semi staring at him, shaking his head with an amused smile. “Take it easy or you’ll never make it to the top at this rate.” 

Goshiki stuck his tongue out. “I so will! I’m going at a good pace!” 

“Wakatoshi-pace is not a good pace for you. Besides, Wakatoshi’s stamina isn’t human.” 

Goshiki huffed, but Semi crossed the distance and pressed a water bottle into his hands, an energy bar right behind it. “But I just ate—” 

“Too bad, eat more. I could hear your stomach gurgling from three meters away.” 

Goshiki’s face flushed and he pressed his hands overtop his stomach, but he nodded obediently, hastily unwrapping the bar and stuffing it into his mouth under Semi’s sharp eye. 

His teammate smiled faintly and nodded. “Good.” 

“Fank ‘oo ‘emi!” Goshiki managed around the mouthful of granola and strawberry filling. Semi rolled his eyes, patted his back, and moved on. Goshiki watched him go, head cocked to the side, blinking curiously at his teammate.

A few others passed him by before Shirabu strode up beside him and paused, shaking his head. “That’s gross.” 

Goshiki swallowed quickly, caught up with Shirabu, and nudged him. “I wanted to thank him!” 

“Do it when your mouth isn’t full.” 

“Well Semi didn’t mind!” 

Shirabu just rolled his eyes and moved along, leaving Goshiki staring after him.

* * *

“Goshiki, it’s pouring, why the hell do you want to swim?” 

Goshiki blinked at Shirabu and cocked his head to the side. “Well, we’re already wet, so why not swim?” 

“He has a point,” Ushijima said after a moment, glancing up at the heavy skies still dropping rain onto them. 

Shirabu groaned. 

Goshiki grinned, exhilaration flooding through him, and he started to wrestle with his backpack for a moment before he freed himself, stripped, and tossed his things beneath a tree. He tossed a smile at his teammates before he darted down the path, the mud a little slick underfoot, but he managed to stay upright as he splashed into the water, as warm as the rain that splattered his bare back and engulfed his ankles, knees, hips, and chest. He turned back, beaming so bright, so hard that it almost hurt, and waved at the rest of the team. 

“C’mon guys!” he yelled. 

Reon was the first to move, smiling softly as he shed his clothes, and then Tendou too with a giant yell of joy. Goshiki grinned, bouncing with excitement, and watched as the rest of his team slowly undressed and joined him in the deep gray waters, the soft gray skies above still unloading onto them, lush green trees swallowing them up on either side. 

He couldn’t help but laugh at their faces, the sound bouncing off the rocks and trees, fading beneath the rush of water. He let it fall away as he splashed his way out to the middle, losing the bottom after a few steps and turning to swimming, kicking and splashing his way further out. As the others joined them, smiles spread across the team, and Goshiki let the excitement bubbling hot inside sweep him up. 

He couldn’t resist challenging Ushijima to a swimming race—one that the ace easily won, his long, strong arms slicing through the water. But the loss meant nothing when Ushijima clapped his shoulder, face serious, and said “Good job, Tsutomu.” 

And when Tendou instigated a splash fight, Goshiki managed to heave great waves at the team before Semi dunked him under and held him, just for a moment. Semi gently dug his knuckles into Goshiki’s scalp too, sending prickles of pain through his scalp before Semi let him rise once more, spluttering and grinning, shaking his head like a wet dog, unable to summon any anger with how _excited_ he was. It was all so _perfect,_ even if their plans for the day had been ruined, because they were still there, _together._

They only paddled back in when distant lightning began to streak the air, far off, but the rumble of thunder still threatening enough to drive them back to shore, clambering into their sopping wet clothes and shoes, and walking back as quickly as they dared. It poured on them as they walked, so hard it stung, but Goshiki spread his arms wide, grinning and spinning in the rain until Yamagata had to save him from falling on ass, which left him with red cheeks and mumbling frantic apologies. They crawled into their tents the moment they got back, fumbling for towels and dry clothes. 

Goshiki didn’t emerge immediately though, chilled, and he crawled into his sleeping bag, shivering as he wrapped his arms tight around him. He was tired, but energy still ran in his veins, delight sparking with every fresh memory that slipped through his mind. _This is so cool._ Something he’d never thought would happen, but he was beyond grateful it had. So much had already changed, new things rising that hadn’t been there before. Something that stretched beyond the court and ran much deeper. 

Thunder rolled overhead. 

He shivered once more, smiling to himself, and started to rub at his arms as he watched the shadows creep across his tent. Minutes slipped past, the rain falling off into a quieter hush, and then it disappeared altogether, leaving him in a muted quiet, staring at his tent flaps, finally warm, a sweet, light feeling in his chest. He emerged when orange sunlight played across his tent and found his team huddled around the firepit, staring at it miserably, rain jackets wrapped tight around them. 

Water dripped from the trees overhead and Semi rocked away from the pit with a sigh. “No dice, it’s soaked.” 

Goshiki blinked at him, then the rest of the team. “Well…” he said slowly, “We could always make a fire of our own…” 

Heads turned to him. Shirabu looked like he was about to smother him, and even Yamagata and Ushijima looked confused at what he meant. 

Goshiki pointed to Tendou. “Satori has his tablet—we can pretend that’s a fire.” 

One second passed. Then another. That was all it took for Tendou to throw his head back, his wild cackles filling the air as he clutched at his sides, legs kicking—right until he screamed as he tipped his chair back too far and hit the ground with a heavy thump. 

And yet, despite the laughter from that and Goshiki’s suggestion, soon enough there was a tablet in the firepit, carefully balanced and protected so it wouldn’t get wet or dirty, with a poorly drawn fire on it. Goshiki popped a marshmallow on a stick and grinned.

* * *

“Ready to go guys?” 

Goshiki glanced back at his teammates with a grin. “The car’s all loaded!” 

“No it’s not!” Yamagata yelled as he jogged up the path, blue suitcase bouncing in his hand. “I forgot to bring it because I couldn’t find my phone!” 

Smiles bloomed across the team’s faces. Everyone shook their heads as Yamagata dropped his suitcase by the car, panting and clutching his phone tight in one hand, eyes glittering with triumph. 

Goshiki clapped him on the back and hefted his suitcase up— _Heavy,_ as though Yamagata had somehow filled it with bricks, rather than a few changes of clothes. But, then again, his was heavier, weighed down by cool rocks he’d found and even a few bones he’d cleaned off in the river, too beautiful to leave behind. 

“Tsutomu!” 

“Yeah?” he called as the slid the suitcase in. 

“C’mere when you’re done!” Tendou chirped, “We’re gonna take a group picture, ‘kay?” 

Goshiki grinned and nodded, and he settled the suitcase in, piled in on top of seven others, muddy, smelly shoes piled in front of them, sleeping bags crammed in where they could go, and he slammed the back of the car shut and strode over. The rest had already clustered together, set up with their backs to the clearing where their campsite had been, Semi’s phone on a selfie stick stuck way out. Goshiki wiggled his way to the front, squeezing between Yamagata and Tendou, and he tipped his head up, grinning, happiness bubbling in his stomach. 

_This was great._

A good way to get closer with the team, to bond in the middle of the outdoors in the rain and mosquito-infested woods, all in preparation for the next match, the next tournament, and more. An _awesome_ way prepare for their hardest week of training yet. He was practically vibrating with excitement, barely able to hear Semi’s words over the blood rushing in his ears as a grin stretched his cheeks wide, so much that they ached. 

_Here I come, Nationals._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago for the [Wanderlust Haikyuu!! Zine](https://setters-n-acezine.tumblr.com/) and finally got around to posting it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
